Dance With Death
by iamthenerd
Summary: Lloyd's father passed away and Lloyd was determined to bring him back. In an attempt gone wrong, he accidentally summoned an evil spirit named Morro who's only thought was to destroy Ninjago. He possessed Lloyd and made him murder all those who had ever wronged him. The ninja knew something was wrong with Lloyd and wanted to help but he kept... (full summary inside)


**Hello guys! Kai here with a one shot I had mentioned on tumblr. Well here it is! It took me longer to finish it than I wanted because I wasn't entirely happy with it at first. But I am now!**

**Also low key self promoting but you should totally follow my ninjago tumblr, I'm notluhloydgarmadon**

**If you want to listen to the song that this is based off of, look up "Confrontation Jekyll and Hyde 2006" (I tried leaving a link but it didn't work)**

**The song is called Confrontation, from the 2006 version of the Jekyll and Hyde musical specifically because it fit the best with Lloyd and Morro.**

**_Trigger Warnings: suicide, character death, swearing_**

* * *

**Summary:**

Lloyd's father passed away and Lloyd was determined to bring him back. In an attempt gone wrong, he accidentally summoned an evil spirit named Morro who's only thought was to destroy Ninjago. He possessed Lloyd and made him murder all those who had ever wronged him. The ninja knew something was wrong with Lloyd and wanted to help but he kept pushing them away. After letting this go on for weeks, Lloyd had enough and decided to put an end to it.

* * *

It was a quiet night on the bounty. All of the ninja were out except for Lloyd and Nya, who had decided to stay behind. The ninja were out patrolling, determined to keep everyone safe. Ninjago City and the ninja themselves had each experienced a great loss. There was a serial killer on the loose and after the loss of their Sensei, the ninja were hell bent on catching them.

The reason Nya had stayed behind was because she had an idea on how to track the killer from The Bounty. Lloyd stayed behind because it wasn't safe for anyone to be around him. He was nervous enough with Nya around. Why? Because Lloyd himself was the killer, in a way. In reality it was a ghost who had possessed him, though no one would believe him if he told them that. Especially after they saw the scene before them. Lloyd was shaking and on the verge of tears. Nya was dead on the ground before him. She was covered in blood, he wasn't even sure where the wound was because of how much there was. Morro had taken another person he loved. Lloyd dropped to his knees and pulled Nya close to him. The echoes of her screams were all he could hear. Morro wanted him to know that she suffered before she died. That she called out for Lloyd to stop. Not Morro, but him.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Lloyd kept repeating over and over, like maybe it would bring her back. He knew it was too late. A moment later he stood up with Nya in his arms, he couldn't just leave her there. He walked to their shared room and laid her down on her own bed. How could he explain this to the ninja? He was covered in her blood so there was no way he could say he didn't do it. Maybe he should just end this, like he should've from the start. He didn't know how else to get rid of Morro. He felt as if he was going crazy with each passing day. Morro was able to keep in control longer and longer. In no time, Lloyd would cease to exist. With that thought, he had decided, he had to end it, for Ninjago, for his family. He sat down and quickly scribbled a note.

_To my family,_

_I've done something terrible, unforgivable. To simply put it, I tried to summon my father's spirit but in doing so I summoned something much worse. He calls himself Morro and he has possessed me. I've lost count of how long this has been going on but I feel less like myself with each passing day. While possessing me, Morro has committed all those murders. He is the serial killer and I am the weapon he has chosen. I killed those civilians. I killed Uncle Wu. And I killed Nya. But I won't let Morro kill anymore. I'm ending it. I don't know if you'll believe what I've written here and I won't blame if you don't. Just know you guys meant the world to me._

_~Lloyd G._

Lloyd placed the note, addressed to the ninja, his brothers, between Nya's hands. He locked the door to the room, should any of them return before he could finish this. He had a feeling Morro would try to stop him and if Nya's device worked then the ninja would quickly make their way here. He didn't doubt her tracking device. So if he couldn't stop Morro then they would.

"It's over now," he whispered and pulled out a dagger. "No one must ever know the sorry tale of Morro and all those he's killed." Lloyd knelt down on the ground. This was it, he was going to stop Morro once and for all. "Even if they did know, they'd only see the tragedy and not my attempt." He reminded himself. His hands were shaking as he positioned the dagger at his abdomen. "Morro's evil, would forever kill the good that I meant." Lloyd knew, no one would know what really happened to him or any of those killed by Morro but he had to stop him even if it meant taking the blame. He closed his eyes and raised the dagger.

"Did you really think that I would ever let you go?" A menacing voice echoed in his ear. Lloyd froze.

"Morro…" He whispered and opened his eyes. The ghost was nowhere to be seen. Without any hesitation he swung the dagger down, but his arms froze in place.

"Did you think that I would let you set yourself free?" Morro laughed. "If you did, I'm sad to say, you will never get away from me!" Morro hissed and Lloyd felt a chill go down his spine.

"All that you are is a ghost in the mirror!" Lloyd shouted and shut his eyes. "I close my eyes and you disappear!" A hand grabbed his face and he opened his eyes, starting down the ghost before him.

"I'm what you face when you face in the mirror!" Morro snarled and forced Lloyd to look in the mirror. He saw himself but he appeared more like Morro. "As long as you live, I will still be here." Morro said, almost as a warning. Lloyd's mouth in the mirror moved as if he was the one speaking. Lloyd threw the dagger at the mirror shattering it.

"All that you are is the end of a nightmare, a dying scream!" Lloyd argued. He ran over to the mirror and removed the dagger. He looked down at it before turning to face Morro. "After tonight, I shall end this demon dream!" He raised the daggert, ready to plunge it into himself. His arms wouldn't budge though. He continued to struggle but it was no use.

"This is not a dream, my friend." Morro stood in front of him. "And it will never end." He removed the dagger from Lloyd's hands and tossed it to the side. "This is the nightmare that will go on!" He laughed. "I am here to stay no matter what you pretend!"

"Soon you will die!" Lloyd warned him. "And my silence will hide you! You will always choose to lose control." Morro picked Lloyd up by the throat.

"You can't control me!" Morro shouted, clearly angered, adding pressure to Lloyd's throat. "I live deep inside you, each day you feel me devour your soul."

"I don't need you to survive like you need me!" Lloyd reminded him. "I'll watch you dance with death and rejoice as you breathe your final breath!" Morro dropped him on the ground.

"For I'll live inside you forever!" Morro spoke and walked over to Nya. He brushed a hand across her face. Lloyd would have pushed him away from her if he wasn't determined to get the dagger.

"No!" Lloyd cried and tried to block him out as he crawled over to the dagger. If he could just reach it while Morro was distracted, then it would be over.

"With Satan himself by my side!" Morro continued. Lloyd had full control of his own body. This was his chance.

"No!" Lloyd shouted again.

"And I know that now and forever, they'll never be able to separate Lloyd from Morro." Morro grinned but his face fell as he felt a sharp pain and looked down. There was a dark spot and it was growing.

"Can't you see it's over now?" Lloyd chuckled with a smile as he let the dagger drop from his hand. A stain of red started to spread on him. "It's time to die!"

"No, not I." Morro stated. "Only you!" Lloyd shook his head and shakingly stood on his feet. Morro kicked him back down, stepping on his wound. Lloyd yelled out in pain.

"If I die," Lloyd spoke through clenched teeth. "You die too!"

"You'll die and I'll be you!" Morro responded with a smirk as he crouched down to Lloyd's level. Morro knew that with Lloyd this weak he could easily possess him without any fight.

"Damn it, Morro, set me free!" Lloyd begged, tears in his eyes.

"Can't you see? You are me!" Morro laughed, he removed his foot from Lloyd's stomach and walked away.

"No!" Lloyd shouted back at him. He started to cough up some blood. "Damn you, Morro! Take your evil and rot in hell!" He cursed. He wasn't dying fast enough.

"I'll see you there, Lloyd." Morro sneered with a menacing look.

"Never!" Lloyd grabbed the dagger and stabbed himself again. He tossed the dagger to the side. Morro realized Lloyd really was dying.

"What have you done?" Morro demanded. "You can't die! I'll be sent back to the cursed realm!" He picked Lloyd up by his shirt but started to fade away.

"Like you said," Lloyd coughed. "I'll see you in hell." He said with a smirk. Morro faded and Lloyd fell to his knees. He took one last look at Nya before he collapsed from loss of blood. Just as he hit the ground, he heard a thud on the door. The ninja had returned, Nya's tracking device must've worked. They were too late to save either of them and it was his fault.

Lloyd's breath grew short and he began to choke on his own blood. He would last only a few more seconds but he had won though and that's all that mattered. Morro was gone. Though the thought of death terrified him, that and the fact his friends may not believe what he wrote. His eyes fluttered shut as the ninja broke the door down. They were the last thing he saw go he was gone by the time they reached his side.

"Lloyd! Nya!" The ninja shouted.

Morro took two more lives that night, but no one, except the ninja, would ever know it was him. All of Ninjago would believe it was Lloyd.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys thought about this! I did kind of rush it so I definitely will come back and change certain parts but I'll leave it as it is for now.**

**~Kai**


End file.
